


De Mia

by hastamifinal



Category: La La Land (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, References to Depression, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 11:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13589244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hastamifinal/pseuds/hastamifinal
Summary: Ella es alguien más realmente. Él todavía se está acostumbrando al tiempo pasado.





	De Mia

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mia's](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997514) by [killkissbe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killkissbe/pseuds/killkissbe). 



> ¡Hola todos!  
> Me encantan La La Land y esta ficción tanto que la traduje otra vez.  
> Estoy aprendiendo español por mi cuenta, así que no dude en decirme si detecta algún error.  
> Gracias al gran Traductor de Google. No podría haberlo logrado sin ti.  
> Muchas gracias por un trabajo tan maravilloso, killkissbe.  
> Me gusta mucho un nombre de esta película: Ciudad de Sueños. Deseo que todos los sueños se hagan realidad.

_Podrías ser feliz. Espero que estás._

_Me hacías más feliz de lo que había sido hasta ahora._

_——_ Snow Patrol, _You Could Be Happy_

Mia se hace famosa más rápido de lo que se enamoraron. Es no sorprendente. Ella siempre tiene algo haciendo estrellas, y Sebastian lo había visto desde el comienzo. Él había estado equivocado sobre muchas cosas, lo que causó más errores que cometió en su vida, pero había tenido razón sobre ella.

 

Ella es alguien más realmente.

 

Él todavía se está acostumbrando al tiempo pasado.

 

 

 

Pósteres. Revistas. Su maldita barra lateral de Facebook. No puede escapar de ella.

 

Vienen en ondas. Piensa que se está acostumbrando y viene otra entrevista, otra película, una de esas malditas memes. Y se reiría con el resto del mundo si no se sintiera él incompleto sin ella.

 

Pero está feliz por ella. Dice a sí mismo una y otra vez. Es feliz. Ella quería esto. Querían esto. Las memorias soñaban en sueños de él y por fin ella está produciendo una fama por sí misma en una ciudad que quiere olvidarlos.

 

Es más que la ciudad, también. Todo el país se enamora de ella. Y es no como si él pudiera culparlos.

 

Hace un millón de años en navidad, era un idiota que la apartó.

 

 

 

Por supuesto le preguntan por ella, porque por un momento sabía esa semi-fama. Había sido el tecladista que se escondía detrás de los bailarines en el escenario, pero la gente o quien lo conoce lo bien suficientemente como saber que por una vez salió con La Mia Dolan es demasiada buena para dejarla pasar.

 

Le ofrecen dinero para eso, también, dinero puede pagar hacia el club o solo la mancha de agua que mira en su techo cada noche.

 

Pero no le dice nada a ninguno de ellos y no solamente porque sabe ella haría lo mismo.

 

 

 

Toca el piano en Café del Faro algunas noches. Son un poco menos decepcionado ahora que no es _solo_ un nadie, pero un nadie que una vez fue _alguien._ Le piden canciones de Los Mensajeros y sería un insulto si no fuera un paso adelante considerable de Yo Corría (I Ran).

 

Por dios, si esa canción no lo atormenta.

 

Una noche se va y está tan oscuro que las luces del muelle parecen estrellas y se pregunta en qué país Mia es en y si está despierta o dormida y si está despierta, malditamente qué está pensando. Luego él necesita un trago, de verdad.

 

 

 

Su hermana se queda para Acción de Gracias y por una vez no le hace un millión de preguntas sobre la vida de él y lo qué está haciendo. No le pregunta donde está el taburete o por qué su piano no parece haber sido tocado en meses. Ya sabe todas las respuestas; siempre lo ha hecho.

 

 

 

Dejan de preguntarle sobre su relación con ella en algún momento no mucho después de que se informó que Mia está saliendo con alguien guapo de verdad. Sus fotografías cubren cada puesto de periódicos y a veces Sebastian encuentra sí mismo fijando. A otras veces todo es tan maldita surreal que él se pregunta si lo que habían tenido aún era real. O si todo hubiera sido parte de algunas fantasías elaboradas.

 

Pero cuando empieza a preguntárselo, solamente encuentra sí mismo bebiendo más.

 

 

 

Se encuentra con un chico en el Faro que dice algo sobre querer devolver el jazz a Los Ángeles y Sebastian sabe que debería saberlo mejor, pero no está tan seguro de lo que tiene a perder más. Unas semanas después está moviendo sus antigüedades y colocando pósteres. Ellos nombran las bebidas después de músicos famosos y él compra el piano más hermoso que haya visto en una subasta. El piano es casi demasiado hermoso para tocar, pero él se encuentra en la banca, jugueteando con algunas notas familiares.

 

En una habitación toda-pero-no-vacía, el sonido hace eco y le duele el corazón.

 

Esto es lo que quería toda su vida. Un lugar propio de él. Su propio sonido. Un monumento vivo a los grandes que han venido antes que él y la esperanza de que algún día, de alguna manera, él se unirá a ellos.

 

Pero el sonido se eco en la habitación toda-pero-no-vacía y le duele el corazón. Érase una vez, había tenido a alguien con quien compartir esto.

 

 

 

Alguien encuentra el diseño que Mia había trazado para _De Seb_ – él había sido la persona que arrojó _Pollo en un Palillo_ por la ventana exactamente desde el empiezo – y el alguien le pregunta si ese es el plan para el nombre. Sebastian fija la palabra firme por mucho tiempo. Esto es que quería. Un lugar propio de él.

 

Pero no lo tendría sin ella. Ella había sido la chispa. Lo había hecho sentir que él lo valía.

 

 

 

La noche estreno, incluso lograron convocar alguien de prensa. Sebastian se viste su mejor traje y trata de no tirar de la corbata demasiado delante de las cámaras. Hay personas aquí que lo conocen desde antes, quiere que ellos sepan quien es _ahora._

 

- _Esto, hmmm, esto ha sido un sueño de mí desde... bueno, desde antes de que pueda recordarlo. Me llevó mucho tiempo para descubrir como hacer realidad ese sueño y yo... yo no lo hubiera descubierto sin la persona con ese nombre._ Lo dice.

 

La hoja que cubre el letrero fluorescente se cae y Sebastian logra no hacer un mueca cuando los flashes se iluminan.

 

- _Bienvenidos a **De Mia**. Espero que ese sueño sea el comienzo de muchos otros._

 

 

 

_Chica, Más que todo quiero verte yo,_

_Saca una parte gloriosa del mundo entero._

_——_ Snow Patrol, _You Could Be Happy_

 

 

 

El Fin

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sé que debería usar "Espero que estés" en las frases de la primera poema, pero quiero que ritma y no puedo encontrar una solución, entonces... perdóname, por favor.


End file.
